


Burn The Stars

by pinchmoonlight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I don't know how tags work, I wanted angst and I wanted Ramwood and this came to life, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, angst with a hint of Ramwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchmoonlight/pseuds/pinchmoonlight
Summary: "Ryan, just wait a minute. It's too dangerous to go in there. You can't-""LikehellI can't, Jack! Did you not see what just happened? The fucking warehouse is on fire and Geoff is still inside!"





	Burn The Stars

None of them had expected to be standing outside of their weapons warehouse, watching it burn bright like a bonfire to match the sky as the sun set over Los Santos. The Fakes had all been in there only moments ago, taking stock of a delivery that had just arrived from Fakehaus.

 

Geoff and Jack had wanted to make sure everything was accounted for while Ryan and the Lads wanted to get their hands on some new toys to try out before their next heist. When they arrived at the warehouse, Geoff and Jack had made their way up to the second floor office to call Fakehaus while Ryan and the Lads had gone to work cracking open crates. It took them about 20 minutes to collect a pile of weapons they were interested in and another 20 for them to lug their haul out and divide it between Ryan and Michael's cars. Jack had showed up about 10 minutes into the struggle, a large smile on her face as she leaned against Gavin to watch in amusement as Michael and Ryan tried to stuff a crate of ammo through the too small opening of Ryan's trunk. It only took five more minutes of cursing and shoving for the two men to give up, agreeing that the ammo could be picked up another day with a car that had a much bigger trunk opening. Jack had patted both of their backs in sympathy before informing them that her and Geoff needed to make a few more calls and that they could head back to the penthouse. The lads decided they would go and grab something for dinner while Ryan put the ammo they had dragged out back and close up the crates they had opened. As the lads climbed into Michael's car, Ryan went and grabbed the crate of ammo and started to follow Jack back to the warehouse when the first explosion had them all diving for cover.

 

Ryan dropped the crate to the ground before following it down. He crawled on his belly back toward the cars, throwing himself next to the driver's side right as Jack dove down next to him. Gavin had taken cover next to his back tire and already had his gun in hand, ready for a fight. Michael and Jeremy were no where to be seen but Ryan suspected that they were on the other side of Michael's car. Jack gave him a look, holding up three fingers in a silent countdown and he nodded in understanding. After Jack had reached three, Ryan shifted onto his knees but a gasp from Gavin had him jumping to his feet to see what the Brit was looking at. The sight that Ryan was met as he looked over the roof of the Zentorno made his heart skip a beat. From the side of the warehouse, a plume of smoke was curling out and drifting up toward the sky high above their heads. There were flames reaching crawling out of the hole in the wall, clawing at the side of the building to try and consume it even more. Ryan had stared at the fiery nightmare, rooted to the cracked concrete underneath his feet in shock. He was only brought back to reality when a window on the second floor exploded and flames shot out of it, chasing the shower of glass that fell to the ground and shattered. He made a noise in the back of his throat, something that sounded like a wounded animal, as he started walking around the car and towards the burning inferno before him.

 

"Ryan? Where are you going?"

 

He doesn't stop to answer whoever is calling out to him, just keeps his feet moving toward the warehouse.

 

"Ryan, stop!"

 

He hears footsteps coming up behind him but he just ignores them and keeps walking. He only stops when a hand lands on his shoulder, gripping the fabric of his leather jacket to keep him from going anywhere. "Let me go." Ryan growls, tries shrugging them off but the person holds firm, tugs gently until he's turning around to face Jack.

 

"Ryan, just wait a minute. It's too dangerous to go in there. You can't-"

 

"Like _hell_ I can't, Jack! Did you not see what just happened? The fucking warehouse is on fire and Geoff is still inside!" Ryan bats at her hand and Jack let's go of his jacket and he doesn't hesitate to turn around and keep walking.

 

"You can't just go in there without a plan! You're going to get yourself killed." Ryan whirls around to face Jack again, eyes alight with a fire that rivals the one burning behind him.

 

"I don't give a damn. Geoff's in there and I'm going to get him out." The smoke has started to make it's way over to where Ryan's standing and he coughs as it gets into his lungs, thinks about how it has to be ten times as worse for Geoff inside he building and he doesn't care if he dies as long as Geoff _doesn't_. Jack is watching him, something in her eyes but he turns his back on her and continues on towards the warehouse. Heavy footsteps come rushing up behind him and Ryan doesn't even have time to react before there are arms being thrown around his middle.

 

"Fucking let me go!" Ryan shouts as he struggles to get out of the person's arms. "He's going to die in there if you don't let me go." He's gasping for breathe but it has nothing to do with his attempting to escape. "Please, just let me go."

 

Jack walks around in front of him again and there is something in her eyes that matches the lump growing in his chest tighten painfully. "Ryan. I know you want to get him out of there, we all do, but we can't risk you going in as well. The fire department is going to be here any minute and they'll get him out, okay? So please just-"

 

Another explosion rocks the building and more fire shoots from the already blown out windows in a loud _whoosh_ that has heat enveloping them. Over the roar of the flames a groaning can be heard and Michael and Gavin's panicked shouts are drowned out as the roof of the warehouse collapses in onto the second floor, the exact same floor that holds the office that Geoff would have been talking to Fakehaus in.

 

"No!"

 

The shout rips from Ryan's throat and his escape attempts increase tenfold as he watches the fire roar into the navy sky. "God damn it. Fucking let me go!" He thrashes his body wildly because he knows that even though Jeremy is strong, he's that much stronger with a height advantage. He continues struggling until a thought pops into his head and he goes limp in Jeremy's arms, causing the lad to stumble at the sudden dead weight as he fights to keep Ryan from hitting the pavement below their feet. As Jeremy adjusts his footing so he can support him better, Ryan sees his opportunity to strike and takes it. He kicks his foot out and catches Jeremy hard in the knee. The lad yells in pain and loosens his grip and it's just enough. Ryan yanks at Jeremy's arms and he throws himself forward, breaking through the now loosened grip on him. He manages to keep himself upright, uses the momentum from almost falling to propel himself toward Jack who stands her ground as he charges in her direction. Jack doesn't even hesitate to reach for the holster on her hip and she draws the gun from it, causes Ryan to skid to a halt as the muzzle bumps against his chest right over his heart. Ryan's eyes narrow as he glances down at the pistol and then back up to look at Jack.

 

"You gonna shoot me, Jack? Waste more time putting a bullet into me rather than let me just go in save our boss? Our _friend_?"

 

"If that's what I need to do to get you to stop then I'm willing to do it."

 

"Fine. Go ahead then." He pushes his chest harder against the gun. "Go ahead and shoot me! It won't stop me though. I'm getting in that building no matter what."

 

"You're not going in there. That's an order." Jack's voice is filled with an authority that wasn't there before.

 

"You're not my boss."

 

"It seems you've forgotten that I'm Geoff's second-in-command. And that means when Geoff isn't around, I fill in for him so that technically _does_ makes me your boss. So shut the hell up and listen, Haywood." Ryan growls but keeps his mouth shut.

 

"We are going to wait for the damn fire department to get here. They are going to go in, find Geoff and bring him out to us. And you are going to stay right here and wait until that happens. If you even think about going in again I swear I will tie your ass up and shove you in a trunk myself. Do you understand me?"

 

"Fuck you, Jack."

 

"I said," Jack's voice is steel as she flicks the safety off, "do you understand me?"

 

Defiance flickers in Ryan's eyes for a second before it's gone, replaced with dread and fear and pain. "He can't die, Jack."

 

Jack flicks the safety back on, stows the gun back in it's holster before she steps forward to pull Ryan tightly into her arms. He sags into her, wrapping his arms around her just as tightly. He hears the lads come up behind him and it isn't long before three pairs of arms are encircling him as well.

 

The wail of sirens is growing closer and closer to their location as he watches flames shoot up high above their heads over Jack's shoulder. The heat from the blaze and the bodies surrounding him should be enough to drive out the chill from the night settling around them but Ryan can't help but shiver as the first fire engine comes screaming around the corner. He watches as firemen in bright yellow suits pour out of the trucks, shouting directions and dragging fire hoses towards hydrants.

 

"He's going to be okay, Rye. They'll get him back to us. They'll bring him back to _you_."

 

Ryan tilts his face up, the tears stinging his eyes making the first few stars appearing in the night sky blur together in a haze of shining white that looks like they are burning as well. He tries to speak but the lump in his throat stops anything from coming out of his mouth. So he just squeezes his lips shut tightly, shivering in the arms of his best friends as he watches the stars burn.


End file.
